


Darrin see the Light

by stargazer6009



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964)
Genre: Gen, Magic History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Darrin finds a very old book  in his parents attic which will turn his whole world around  or upside down





	Darrin see the Light

Darrin was spending a rainy day helping his folks clean out the attic, couldn't play golf so he help them he knocked over a box found a very old chest he pulled it out he found something to hit the lock it came open he found some old parchments and a book had some strange writing in it Darrin put the book aside finished the job he took the trash out kissed his mother good bye .  
Darrin stopped off at the local library he tried to find anything on the language or writing he made his way home he arrived went into the house calling his wife  
Samantha came from the kitchen he show her the book asked if she knew anything about the writing, she shook her head no she ran back to the kitchen she was baking cookies for her ladies club meeting , she gathered her stuff kissed him bye .  
Darrin sat on the couch with his drink ,"What the hell" he said he looked up to the ceiling called out to Endora with in minutes she appears with a smile Hello dum dum   
Darrin took a big drink and said "I need your Help" Endora was taken back "My Help" Darrin showed her the book he said found it in a chest in my parents attic she flipped thru the book ,maybe Maurice might she called for him Flash and smoke he appears black tux ,top hat ,cane he looked at Darrin hello Derwood Endora gave him the book told Dummy found it Maurice eyes brows raised Endora waved good bye she was gone.  
Maurice told Darrin this is very old but he maybe able to help that's if he is ready for the results of this journey Darrin finished his drink told Maurice he was ready he was told to take his arm they soon was gone , flying thru the vortex of time they stopped Darrin was bout to speak but nothing came out Maurice spoke to him in his head told him no language has been formed yet, Darrin just watched in amazement what he saw beings coming from the sky glowing Maurice told him they were the Watchers.

They watched Maurice took his arm they moved on they arrived what look liked 12th century they dressed the period so don't to cause a fuss or worst their death Darrin figured this the start of the witches they walked till Maurice found what he was looking for, but they were mere moments too late for the towns folks had a man dragging him down the street they followed at a distances out side the town they watched as the towns folks stoned the man Darrin asked who was he ? he was your Great Gr eat Great grand father Darrin was shocked he asked why ? "Well find the answers in his shop if we hurry " as they arrived people was in the shop they seen to men talking, Maurice could hear it was about the name Mc Stixxen another man spoke that name will never be spoken again and once again Darrin found out the Stephens name came about and the books would be guarded Darrin felt so ashamed of his so called family within that moment Darrin opened the book.

For some unknown reason he could read it ,Maurice stopped him they faded away to were the witches lived he asked Darrin if he could still read the book he looked to him yes Maurice said what you decide here and now will effect your whole life Darrin looked at him and the book it was like a bolt of lighting hit him he open the book and spoke the words he read the whole book with in minutes Maurice smiled another warlock in the family .  
Darrin felt so different, Maurice told him take us home they made on stop to his work place he thought he put his hard work into this place and Larry takes the glory and wealth Maurice knew what he was about to do "DO IT!" Darrin waved his hand the name changed on the building to Stephens Advertising then they arrived home .  
With a huge Flash they appeared Samantha smiled kissed her father and Darrin Endora walked down the stairs Darrin took her hand gave her a kiss Sam asked what`s gotten into Darrin? Maurice was about to speak Darrin halted him Darrin told Sam to sit down , Darrin wave his hand he produce a diamond.  
Samantha eyes widen mouth open Endora fell on the stairs Maurice helped her up , Darrin sat next to Sam told her the whole story .  
The front door flew open Larry Tate walked in Darrin stopped him, told him it`s done just then the phone rang Darrin told Larry that will be for you Darrin told Sam he bought them out he said I could have just taken it but made a deal it`s good for everyone .  
Darrin had one more thing to do his parents will have witches back in the family that includes Adam our next baby.

Comments are welcome


End file.
